(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillar ramp structure which prevents a pillar trim from interfering with the deployment of a curtain airbag.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, there has been a growing interest in the safety of passengers when riding a vehicle. In particular, safety devices which protect passengers in a vehicle accident have become gradually important over the years.
Among all such safety devices, airbag systems serve to protect passengers from being injured in a head-on vehicle collision or a broadside vehicle collision. There are typically two types or airbag systems: a curtain airbag and a side airbag. The curtain airbag generally protects the heads of passengers, while the side airbag generally protects the sides of passengers.
The curtain airbag is generally installed along the upper end along the door of the passenger side, and is configured to be deployed during a vehicle collision. Particularly, the curtain airbag is effective in an overturned vehicle as well as a broadside collision, thereby providing safety to passengers.